cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Phobos (vệ tinh)
Phobos (IPA /ˈfoʊbəs/, Tiếng Hy Lạp Φόβος: "Sợ hãi"), là vệ tinh lớn và sát bề mặt sao Hỏa nhất trong số hai vệ tinh của nó (vệ tinh kia là Deimos), được đặt theo tên của con trai của Ares (Mars) và Aphrodite trong Thần thoại Hy Lạp. Thực tế ra, Phobos là vệ tinh ở gần bề mặt hành tinh chính hơn bất kỳ một vệ tinh tự nhiên nào khác trong hệ mặt trời, với khoảng cách đến Sao Hỏa chưa tới 6.000 km (3.728 dặm).Khoảng cách tới bề mặt Sao Hỏa = Bán kính quỹ đạo 9.377,2 - Bán kính Sao Hỏa 3.392 = 5.985,2 km Nó cũng là một trong số những vệ tinh tự nhiên nhỏ nhất từng được phát hiện trong hệ mặt trời. Tên theo hệ thống định danh của nó là Mars I. Phát hiện Phobos được nhà thiên văn người Mỹ Asaph Hall phát hiện ngày 18 tháng 8 năm 1877, tại Đài thiên văn Hải quân Hoa Kỳ ở Washington, D.C., vào khoảng 09:14 GMT (những nguồn tin thời ấy, sử dụng quy ước thiên văn trước năm 1925 tính thời điểm bắt đầu một ngày vào lúc giữa trưa cho rằng phát hiện diễn ra lúc 16:06 ngày 17 tháng 8 theo giờ Washington). Asaph Hall cũng là người phát hiện ra Deimos, Mặt Trăng khác của Sao Hoả. Cuốn sổ ghi chép của Asaph Hall về việc phát hiện ra Phobos như sau :"Tôi đã lặp lại việc khảo sát từ đầu đêm ngày 11 8, và một lần nữa lại không phát hiện thấy gì cả, nhưng khi tiếp tục tìm kiếm trong vài giờ sau đó tôi đã phát hiện một vật thể mờ ở phía trái Sao Hoả, hơi chếch về hướng bắc. Tôi vừa kịp quan sát chính xác vị trí của nó thì một màn sương từ sông tràn lên buộc công việc phải ngừng lại. Lúc ấy là hai giờ rưỡi đêm ngày 11. Mấy hôm sau trời vẫn nhiều mây. :"Ngày 15 tháng 8 thời tiết có vẻ tốt, tôi ngủ lại tại Đài quan sát. Bầu trời trở lại quang đãng sau một cơn sấm sét lúc 11 giờ và tôi lại bắt đầu công việc. Tuy nhiên khí quyển vẫn ở những điều kiện không thuận lợi và ánh sáng từ Sao Hỏa nhập nhòe, không ổn định khiến không thể quan sát thấy vật thể đó, dù chúng tôi biết rằng lúc ấy nó đang ở gần hành tinh chính và có thể quan sát được. :"Ngày 16 tháng 8 vật thể lại được quan sát thấy ở rìa phía trái hành tinh, và những quan sát thực hiện buổi tối hôm ấy cho thấy nó đang cùng di chuyển với hành tinh chính, và nếu đó là một vệ tinh, nó nằm gần một trong hai ly giác. Tới tận lúc ấy tôi vẫn chưa nói với bất kỳ ai tại Đài quan sát về công việc tìm kiếm vệ tinh Sao Hỏa của mình, nhưng sau những quan sát buổi tối ngày 16, trước khi ra về, khoảng lúc 3 giờ sáng, tôi đã nói với trợ lý của mình là George Anderson, tôi cũng đã chỉ cho anh ta thấy vật thể đó, vật thể mà tôi cho là một vệ tinh của Sao Hoả. Tôi cũng dặn anh ta giữ kín bởi vì không muốn gây bất kỳ một điều tiếng gì trước khi loại trừ được hết sự nghi ngờ. Anh ta đã giữ lời, nhưng việc này quá tuyệt vời để giữ kín và chính tôi đã để lộ ra. Ngày 17 tháng 8 trong khoảng từ 1 đến 2 giờ, khi tôi lặp lại những quan sát của mình, giáo sư Newcomb đã vào trong phòng tôi ăn trưa và tôi đã trình bày với ông những đo đạc của mình về vật thể mờ gần Sao Hỏa, tới lúc ấy tôi đã chứng minh được rằng nó đang di chuyển cùng với hành tinh. :"Ngày 17 tháng 8 trong khi chờ đợi và quan sát Mặt Trăng bên ngoài, tôi đã phát hiện ra Mặt Trăng bên trong. Những quan sát trong hai ngày 17 và 18 đã xóa tan những nghi ngờ về tính chất của các vật thể đó và sự khám phá đã được Đô đốc Rodgers công bố rộng rãi." Henry Madan (1838–1901), Giáo sư Khoa học Đại học Eton đã đề xuất đặt tên hai vật thể (2 vệ tinh của Sao Hỏa), từ Cuốn XV của Iliad, là Kinh hoàng và Sợ hãi, theo tên 2 đứa con của Ares 'Tiên đoán' của Jonathan Swift Phần 3 Chương 3 quyển "Cuộc phiêu lưu tới xứ Laputa" trong truyện Gulliver du ký nổi tiếng của Jonathan Swift, một câu chuyện viễn tưởng viết năm 1726, các nhà thiên văn học xứ Laputa được miêu tả là đã khám phá ra hai vệ tinh của Sao Hỏa với khoảng cách quỹ đạo gấp 3 và 5 lần đường kính Sao Hoả, và chu kỳ quay của chúng là 10 và 21.5 giờ. Khoảng cách quỹ đạo thực tế của Phobos và Deimos là 1.4 và 3.5 lần đường kính Sao Hỏa và chu kỳ là 7.6 và 30.3 giờ. Đây được coi là một sự trùng hợp đáng ngạc nhiên; không một kính thiên văn nào ở thời Swift có đủ sức mạnh để khám phá ra được những vệ tinh đó.Galileo's Anagrams and the Moons of Mars. Sau đó, tên các nhân vật trong truyện Gulliver du ký đã được đặt tên cho các hố thiên thạch của Phobos. Tính chất quỹ đạo Phobos quay quanh Sao Hỏa bên dưới quỹ đạo đồng bộ, có nghĩa là nó di chuyển quanh Sao Hỏa nhanh hơn tốc độ tự xoay của Sao Hoả. Vì thế nó mọc ở phía tây, di chuyển khá nhanh ngang qua bầu trời (trong vòng 4 giờ 15 phút hay ít hơn) và lặn ở phía đông, gần hai lần một ngày (11 giờ 6 phút một lần). Nó ở rất gần bề mặt sao chính (trên một quỹ đạo xích đạo có độ nghiêng thấp) tới mức từ vị trí vĩ độ lớn hơn 70.4° ta không thể quan sát thấy nó bên trên đường chân trời.26 tháng 1 năm 506-Mars_Home_away_from_home.pdf Mars Home Away from Home '' Since it is very close to the Martian surface, it cannot be seen above the horizon for latitudes greater than 70.4°'' Quỹ đạo thấp này có nghĩa Phobos cuối cùng sẽ bị phá huỷ: các lực thủy triều đang làm quỹ đạo của nó thấp xuống, hiện ở mức khoảng 1.8 mét mỗi thế kỷ, và trong từ 30-80 triệu năm nữa nó sẽ va chạm vào bề mặt Sao Hỏa hay (dường như có khả năng lớn hơn) vỡ ra thành một đai hành tinh. Vì hình dạng không đều của Phobos và khi coi nó tương tự như một đống đá vụn (được xác định là một vật thể Mohr-Coulomb), có thể ước tính rằng Phobos sẽ chống chịu được lực thủy triều nhưng sẽ là vượt quá Giới hạn Roche đối với một đống đá vụn như vậy khi bán kính quỹ đạo của nó giảm xuống khoảng 8400 km, và có lẽ sẽ tan rã nhanh chóng sau đó Holsapple K.A. (2001), Equilibrium Configurations of Solid Cohesionless Bodies, Icarus, v. 154, p. 432–448 http://keith.aa.washington.edu/papers/icarus2001.pdf. Chỉ riêng theo hình dạng, lực hấp dẫn trên bề mặt Phobos đã khác biệt nhau tới mức 210%; các lực thủy triều do Sao Hỏa gây ra còn làm tăng gấp đôi con số đó (tới khoảng 450%) vì chúng bù hơn một nửa lực hấp dẫn của Phobos tại các cực bù và ngược hướng Sao Hoả. Khi quan sát từ Phobos, Sao Hỏa lớn hơn 6400 lần và sáng hơn 2500 lần so với Mặt Trăng tròn khi quan sát từ Trái Đất, chiếm ¼ chiều rộng bầu trời..Phobos: máº·t trÄƒng hay tiá»ƒu hÃ nh tinh Rretullohet vá» sao Há»?a Khi quan sát trên xích đạo Sao Hoả, Phobos bằng một phần ba đường kính góc của Mặt Trăng tròn như khi quan sát từ Trái Đất. Những người quan sát đứng tại các vùng có vĩ độ cao trên Sao Hỏa (thấp hơn vĩ độ 70.4°) sẽ thấy một đường kính góc nhỏ hơn bởi vì họ ở khoảng cách xa hơn so với Phobos. Kích thước biểu kiến của Phobos sẽ thay đổi ở mức 45% khi nó vượt qua trên đầu, vì sự gần gũi bề mặt Sao Hoả. Ví dụ, đối với người quan sát trên xích đạo, Phobos sẽ ở khoảng 0.14° khi mọc và đạt tới 0.20° khi lên tới thiên đỉnh. Để so sánh, Mặt trời có kích thước biểu kiến khoảng 0.35° trên bầu trời Sao Hoả. Các pha của Phobos, như quan sát từ trên Sao Hoả, mất khoảng 0.3191 cho một chu kỳ (chu kỳ giao hội (synodic)), chỉ dài hơn 13 giây so với chu kỳ thiên văn của nó. Tính chất vật lý Phobos là một vật thể tối có vẻ được cấu thành từ các vật liệu bề mặt carbonaceous. Nó giống với các tiểu hành tinh kiểu C. Tuy nhiên, mật độ của Phobos quá thấp nên không thể là toàn đá, và vì thế nó có độ xốp khá lớn.Mars Express: Bilder Torben Leifsen 5/2/2004 Tàu vũ trụ Phobos 2 của Liên bang xô viết đã thông báo về một sự phun trào khí nhẹ nhưng ổn định trên Phobos. Phobos 2 đã hỏng trước khi nó có thể xác định trạng thái vật liệu vệ tinh này. Những hình ảnh gần đây từ Mars Global Surveyor cho thấy Phobos được bao phủ bởi một lớp regolith mịn với độ dày ít nhất hàng mét. Phobos không có hình cầu, các kích thước là 27 × 21.6 × 18.8 km. Nó có nhiều miệng núi lửa và đặc điểm nổi bật nhất của bề mặt là một miệng núi lửa lớn tên gọi Stickney, theo tên thời con gái của vợ Asaph Hall là Chloe Angeline Stickney Hall. Giống như miệng núi lửa Herschel trên Mimas với tỷ lệ nhỏ hơn, vụ va chạm tạo ra Stickney hầu như đã làm tan vỡ Phobos. Những đường rãnh và vệt trên bề mặt có thể cũng được tạo ra bởi vụ va chạm Stickney. Các đường rãnh nói chung chưa tới 30 m chiều sâu, 100 – 200 m rộng, và kéo dài tới 20 km. Thiên thạch Kaidun duy nhất được cho là một mảnh của Phobos, nhưng rất khó xác định chắc chắn điều này bởi vì chúng ta hiện biết rất ít về thành phần chi tiết của vệ tinh đó. Nguồn gốc Phobos và Deimos đều có đặc điểm chung là các tiểu hành tinh (kiểu C)Cận cảnh vệ tinh Phobos của Sao Hỏa có thành phần các bon, với mật độ, quang phổ, và albedo đặc trưng cho những tiểu hành tinh thuộc kiểu đó. Điều này khiến nảy sinh giả thuyết cho rằng cả hai vệ tinh đều đã bị bắt cóc vào trong quỹ đạo Sao Hỏa từ bên trong Vành đai tiểu hành tinh. Tuy nhiên, cả hai vệ tinh đều có quỹ đạo rất tròn và hầu như nằm chính xác trên mặt phẳng xích đạo Sao Hoả, trong khi những vệ tinh bị bắt cóc thường có quỹ đạo lệch tâm và có độ nghiêng ngẫu nhiên. Một số bằng chứng cho thấy rằng Sao Hỏa trước kia từng được bao quanh bởi rất nhiều vệ tinh cỡ Phobos và Deimos, có lẽ đã rơi vào quỹ đạo hành tinh này sau một vụ va chạm với một planetesimal lớn.Craddock R.A. (1994), The Origin of Phobos and Deimos, Abstracts of the 25th Lunar and Planetary Science Conference, held in Houston, TX, 14-ngày 18 tháng 3 năm 1994., p.293 Giả thuyết "Phobos rỗng" Khoảng năm 1958, nhà vật lý học thiên thể người Nga Iosif Samuilovich Shklovsky, khi nghiên cứu sự giảm gia tốc (secular acceleration) chuyển động quỹ đạo của Phobos, đã đề xuất rằng vệ tinh này là một cấu trúc được làm bằng "tấm kim loại mỏng", một ý kiến dẫn tới những suy đoán cho rằng Phobos có nguồn gốc nhân tạo. Shklovsky đã dựa trên những phân tích các ước tính mật độ phía trên khí quyển Sao Hỏa của ông và cho rằng hiệu ứng hãm nhẹ gia tốc chuyển động của Phobos chỉ có thể được giải thích bởi trọng lượng rất nhẹ của nó —một tính toán cho thấy đây là một vật thể kim loại chiều dài 16 km nhưng dày chưa tới 6 cm. Tuy nhiên, trong một bức thư vào tháng 2 năm 1960 gửi tờ báo Astronautics,S. F. Singer, Astronautics, February 1960 Siegfried Frederick Singer, khi ấy là cố vấn khoa học cho Tổng thống Eisenhower, bày tỏ sự ủng hộ lý thuyết của Shklovsky và còn đi xa hơn khi cho rằng "mục đích Phobos có thể là quét sạch bức xạ trong khí quyển Sao Hoả, nhờ thế những cư dân Sao Hỏa có thể hoạt động một cách an toàn xung quanh hành tinh của mình". Vài năm sau, năm 1963, Raymond H. Wilson Jr., người phụ trách Toán học ứng dụng tại NASA, dường như đã thông báo với Viện khoa học vũ trụ rằng "Phobos có thể là một căn cứ khổng lồ bay xung quanh Sao Hoả", và rằng chính NASA cũng đang cân nhắc khả năng đó. Trong khi có nhiều lý thuyết tìm cách giải thích sự giảm gia tốc của Phobos, chính sự sụt giảm này (tương đương việc mất độ cao khoảng 5 cm mỗi năm) sau này đã là chủ đề gây nghi ngờ, Trong bất kỳ trường hợp nào, mật độ đo được của Phobos trái ngược với giả thuyết nó trống rỗng. Những lời tuyên bố tương tự về "Mặt Trăng rỗng" và "Trái Đất rỗng" cũng từng được đưa ra, không một lý thuyết nào trong số chúng đưa ra được bằng chứng xác thực. Hố thiên thạch Các địa điểm về đặc điểm địa chất của Phobos được đặt tên bởi nhà thiên văn học đã nghiên cứu Phobos và những địa điểm ấy được đặt tên theo các nhân vật trong truyện Gulliver du ký của nhà văn Jonathan Swift.tự điển địa dư của danh mục hành tinh USGS Chương trình nghiên cứu Astrogeology, hạng mục Đỉnh núi duy nhất trên Phobos là đỉnh Kepler, được đặt tên theo nhà thiên văn học Johannes Kepler. Một số hố thiên thạch đã được đặt tên.tự điển địa dư của danh mục hành tinh USGS Chương trình nghiên cứu Astrogeology, miệng núi lửa Những kế hoạch thám hiểm Trong quá khứ Phobos đã được nhiều tàu vũ trụ, với mục đích chính là nghiên cứu Sao Hoả, chụp ảnh từ cự li gần. Tàu vũ trụ đầu tiên là Mariner 9 năm 1971, Viking 1 năm 1977, Phobos 2 năm 1988, Mars Global Surveyor năm 1998 và 2003, và bởi Mars Express năm 2004. Tàu thăm dò vũ trụ Phobos 1 đã mất liên lạc trên đường tới Sao Hoả. Tương lai Cơ quan Vũ trụ Nga đang có kế hoạch thực hiện một chương trình phóng tàu vũ trụ thu hồi với Trung Quốc nhằm lấy mẫu vật chất từ vệ tinh này vào năm 2009, tên chương trình: Phobos-Grunt. Văn hóa đại chúng Phobos là bối cảnh trò chơi Doom, Episode I: Knee-Deep in the Dead. Phobos được lấy làm một hành tinh nơi có thể đặt chân đến trong trò chơi Warframe Xem thêm